


Yours

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Come Shot, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Project NAGERTUTWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going over beta comments today on the gargantuan fic I will one day post, and came across this scene. It made me all “DAMN! That would have been perfect for Project NAGERTUTWP!” Which is over, now, but hell, I’m gonna post it anyway. 638 words of Klaine intercrural, comeplay and fluff. Mention of anal but none actually takes place in this scene.</p><p>(And I guess don’t read this if you want to read the gargantuan fic with virgin eyes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an early draft of Fidelity, which appears elsewhere in my archive (see "Fidelity" or "Fidelity Series.")

Ever since Kurt got to feel Blaine’s bare cock in his ass, Blaine has wanted to feel Kurt’s, too.

But he keeps getting distracted. Like right now, on this Saturday afternoon when the Hummel-Hudson house is empty, with Burt and Carole in D.C. and Finn – oh, who cares where Finn and Sam are, as long as it’s not here.

Blaine is on his back, his calves crossed against Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt stands next to the bed and slides his lubed cock between Blaine’s tightly clenched thighs, nudging Blaine’s balls and the base of his dick with each thrust. Blaine’s not sure what about doing this makes him come apart – the tease of Kurt’s cock against his own; the feel of Kurt growing harder between his thighs; the hope that they’ll finish at the same moment, their come mingling on his stomach, indistinguishable – but it does, every time. Blaine is gripping so hard at the sheet beneath him that he’s pulled the corner loose, exposing the mattress beneath.

Kurt reaches down and takes Blaine’s cock into his hand and strokes it so exquisitely, doing just the right things to make Blaine unravel a little more, and then a little more, and then some more.  _Fuck_ , Kurt is better at doing this to Blaine than Blaine is at doing it to himself. It’s like Kurt owns it, like it belongs to him, like it’s always belonged to him and –  _oh yes –_ it does.

“Oh fuck I’m yours, Kurt. Fuck.”

Kurt is unwinding, too, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Kurt leans his face into Blaine’s calf and sucks on it, light and sloppy at first, but then there are teeth and  _oh_   _that is so good mark me, yes, harder, bite harder._

There’s a sharp pinch as the flesh of Blaine’s calf compresses between Kurt’s teeth and Kurt sucks the little mound hard into his mouth  _fucking god I love you_ and every bit of blood that’s not feeding Blaine’s dick must be in that spot on his calf, seeping through the capillaries and into the muscle just beneath his skin. It will be a beautiful flower of blue and purple when this is all done. And it is so close too close to being done and yet this is exactly what needs to happen  _now now now Kurt please._

Kurt is still biting and thrusting  _don’t ever let me go_  and then with one last slam so hard the back of Blaine’s thighs might very well be bruised tomorrow, he comes on Blaine, hallowing his skin, and Blaine feels the churn in his own balls making him dizzy and his heart pulses hard, pushing his orgasm out and then again, more, with every beat.

Kurt’s lips are on his face within seconds, kissing him and loving him and owning him, whispering sweetness into his ear. “You’re so much, Blaine, so much.”

Kurt doesn’t go for the tissues right away. He leaves the pool on Blaine’s stomach for Blaine to stare at and drag his finger through. When Blaine gets the tip of his finger wet, Kurt grabs his wrist before it’s even halfway to his mouth.

“Kurt – ” It’s choked off, almost desperate. Blaine’s so hungry for it, the taste of them together.

Kurt just nods knowingly before lifting Blaine’s hand to his mouth and darting his tongue over the wet finger, a transcendentally vulgar sound of satisfaction rising from his throat.

“Oh, fuck, Kurt.”

Kurt lowers his own hand through the wetness on Blaine’s stomach. Blaine’s mouth waters, falls open at the sight, and Kurt obliges, gliding his fingers over Blaine’s lips and tongue. Blaine can feel himself getting hard again already.

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you, too, Blaine.” He can see in Kurt’s focused, reverent eyes, in the gentleness of his fingers, that it’s true.


End file.
